


These days when I'm burning up inside

by LuciaGuilt



Category: The Worst Witch, The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/F, smut in chapter 3, tw!abuse, tw!violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaGuilt/pseuds/LuciaGuilt
Summary: When Pippa finds Hecate in a middle of a breakdown, it forces Pippa to look back to their past.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Hicsqueak fanfic, and at the same time the very first fanfic published here! The fic has been proof read but any mistakes that there are, well, they slipped through. I have this habit to add suitable lyrics at the end of every chapter, and naturally I don't own any of those. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and those yet to come!

Cold air brushed against Pippa's face as she opened Miss Cackle's office door. Inside of the room had been so warm and welcoming, but now that she was about to wave goodbye to Ada, she partly wished she could've stayed there a bit longer. Instead, she smiled once more to Ada and closed the door behind her. The autumn had been so harsh and cold, spreading its paralysing atmosphere at Pentangle's, giving her students hard time. It seemed the situation wasn't any different at Cackle's, since the castle air felt damp, freezing and depressing, especially now that the lively voices of students chatting wasn't around. It was their autumn break, which meant that Pippa could finally have some time for herself now that she had handled her business with Ada.

Before heading back to Pentangle's, there was someone she wanted to see. She had been thinking of Hecate for weeks, wishing she would've had enough time to mirror and spend time with her. Hecate didn't know she was coming over, she wanted to surprise her girlfriend and see the smile on the other woman's face. Pippa was basically prancing through the hallways, rushing towards Hecate's private quarters. As she reached the door, she knew immediately something wasn't quite right. The door was slightly ajar, which was not like Hecate at all. She was always very strict about her privacy and wouldn't leave the door open just like that. A gust of worry started to grow in Pippa's chest as she snuck to the door, opening it carefully and peeking inside. The whole living room area was dim and silent. She swallowed and tiptoed into the room, summoning a little ball of light to guide the way. Her heart was pounding, and although she probably should've tried to call Hecate's name, no sound left from her lips. On the first look the room seemed just as usual, but soon she started to notice little things laying around. Multiple teacups on the table, a pile of books and clothing on the floor, papers everywhere and one broken glass. Hecate was nothing but a messy person, so Pippa felt her worry to grow even more.

A sudden noise startled her. Someone had started to sing quietly, in a very distressed manner. The sound seemed to come from Hecate's bedroom, and silently she moved to the bedroom door. Even the bedroom door was left slightly open, allowing Pippa to see a hunched dark figure sitting on the bed, facing the window in front of her. Hecate was singing under her breath, until it died down into humming and sobs. Pippa had never heard Hecate singing, or expressing any kind of interest towards music. That's why she was so petrified to see Hecate trying to desperately sing through her tears, her long hair hanging loosely around her face. She couldn't help but burst into the room.

“Hiccup! Darling what's wrong?” She exclaimed, while sitting next to the startled woman.

“Pi-Pippa... Where did you come from?” She asked, clearly surprised and a blush spreading on her cheeks.

“It doesn't matter now, I'm worried about you. Please tell me what's up.” She squeezed Hecate into a hug, and held her despite Hecate's stiffness. First Hecate stayed silent, but then wrapped her arms around Pippa, breathing sharply.

“I- I.. I haven't been myself lately. It's been.. tough. So much stress.”

“Oh Hiccup... You do know that you don't need to survive on your own? I will always be here for you. I feel bad how busy we have been but I promise that I will definitely try more.”

Hecate pulled away, gave a faint smile to Pippa but then sighed.

“I'm used to being alone, but this time the solitude was overwhelming. I was not able to make sense of anything and before I realised, I wasn't able to... connect.”

Pippa looked at Hecate's defeated posture and could see a glimpse of their past in it. Hecate had had hard times in her childhood and Pippa had wished it would've stayed there for Hecate's sake. As teenagers she often used to help Hecate to go through her anxiousness, spending nights next to her bed.

“Listen, Hiccup, we will go through this together.” Pippa smiled and squeezed Hecate's hand.

“I'm not sure sure if I deserve it... I don't know anymore how to interact with anyone. You on the other hand, deserve so much more.” Hecate whispered the last words and broke into tears again.

“I feel so worthless!” She exclaimed, squeezing Pippa's hand like her life was depending on it.

“All of us need and deserve help sometimes, especially when facing difficult times. I know you were taught to hold back and never express your needs but with me you are always allowed to do so. I want to stay by your side because I'd never want you to feel sadness again. Meanwhile it's not possible to live without traces of darkness, there is a light living in you and I'll help you to see it.”

For a brief moment they sat in silence, Hecate trying to calm down. When she finally had wiped the last of her tears away, she tried to open her mouth.

“Thank you Pipsqueak.” Hecate said silently and for Pippa's surprise put her head on Pippa's lap.

“Is... this okay?” Hecate asked carefully and continued:

“We used to do this when we were younger so I thought...”

“It's more than okay darling.” Pippa said, kissed Hecate's forehead and started to stroke her hair.

“I don't say this often enough... but I feel calmer with you. I love you Pipsqueak.” Hecate mumbled, nuzzling into Pippa's lap.

“I love you too, Hiccup.” Pippa smiled.

_I should be crying, but I just can't let it show._  
_ I should be hoping, but I can't stop thinking_  
_ Of all the things I should've said,_  
_ That I never said._  
_ All the things we should've done,_  
_ That we never did._  
_ All the things I should've given,_  
_ But I didn't._  
_ Oh, darling, make it go,_  
_ Make it go away._

Kate Bush – This woman's work


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about how Pippa and Hecate got close to each other. Once again, forgive me all my errors there might be. The lyrics at the end of the chapter naturally don't belong to me.

_4 years earlier_

Pippa was startled awake, gasping for air. A sharp noise had woken her up and now she was desperately trying to find the source of the sound. She sat up, steading her breath and listening. It was silent, and as she thought she had just imagined it all and was about to crawl back to sleep when she heard it again. A whimper followed by heavy breathing. Pippa froze since in the room with her was only Hecate, and she never cried, she never showed emotion. Until now. Hecate was gasping for air and whimpering, trying to muffle it into her blanket. Pippa could see her shaking figure in the very faint light and was trying to decide what to do. She wasn't sure if Hecate would appreciate her noticing her crying or if she really needed help. After all, they had started to get to know each other better as room mates but she wasn't sure if Hecate considered them as friends. When Hecate's breathing grew even more troubled, she decided to push her insecurity aside and softly whispered:

“Hecate?”

She could see Hecate's body to stiff up. First there was only silence, until after a time which Hecate probably used to gather strength she answered with a wavering tone:

“Yes?”

“What's wrong? I don't want to be intrusive but I woke up to your crying and...”

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up.” Hecate rushed to answer.

“Oh no, I didn't mean it like that, I'm just worried.”

“I-I... It's... I'm... alright.” Hecate stuttered, which didn't convince Pippa at all. For some reason she didn't want to give up and continued:  
“I don't think so. If there's anything that bothers you, I can listen. No one should cry alone.” Whatever it was Pippa said, it made Hecate to burst into tears again. At that point, Pippa didn't ask any further questions but rushed on Hecate's side, wrapping her arms around the shaking witch.

“Is this okay?” She asked with a soft tone. Hecate nodded, trying frantically wipe her tears away but it seemed there was no end to it any time soon. Pippa didn't say much, just told she wasn't going anywhere and held Hecate. She figured it was better for Hecate to let it out of her system before trying to speak or ask anything. Pippa handed Hecate her handkerchief which she just squeezed in her fist, trying to take long breaths.

Finally Hecate was able to calm down, sit up and say:

“I-I'm terribly sorry for this. Panic attacks are hard to control sometimes and this time it caused you trouble.”

“There's no trouble, Hecate. I just couldn't ignore the fact you were feeling bad. I want to help. Have you had them for long?” Hecate pondered for a while, clearly thinking if she could open up to Pippa. Then carefully she said:

“Since I was eleven years old.”

“Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry to hear that, it must've been terrible... Have you ever received any help, I mean does anyone know about this?” Hecate gave Pippa a sad smile and then slowly shook her head.

“There hasn't been anyone who would've been interested in such a thing yet understood it.” Pippa couldn't handle it. She gasped audibly and felt sad and angry at the same time.

“No one? How come your parents didn't pay attention to it?”

“They have always been interested in my academic career rather than my mental state. As long as I was able to get good scores everything was fine. Only my mother showed sympathy here and there, but mostly I was left alone to study.” Hecate said with a shaking tone.

“I-I can't believe it!” Which was true, Pippa couldn't grasp the idea of eleven year old Hecate being left alone to cry and panic. Pippa's parents had always been so supportive and understanding that she felt even a bit of embarrassed.

“Well... I know you might not trust me fully, but if you ever want to talk or you get a panic attack, just tell me, okay? I have no reason to judge.” Hecate looked like she really had to process Pippa's words, but then nodded.

“O-okay. Thank you Pippa.”

From that on, Pippa helped Hecate through her difficult nights, sometimes just stroking Hecate's hair while she rested it on her lap, and sometimes pointing out her strong points when she couldn't see them herself. She listened to Hecate's stories from her awful and loveless childhood, and couldn't help but wonder if anyone had ever bothered to listen to her. They spent countless nights sitting on Hecate's bed, talking, crying and sometimes just sitting in silence. Pippa had always been intrigued by Hecate's captivating but preserved presence and was partly surprised how fast they learned to trust each other. Not only Pippa herself had been able to open up properly, but Hecate had really come out of her shell. Unfortunately the bond between them wasn't left unnoticed by their college class mates. Hecate had already been a strange loner to them, a person only to be made fun of, but their cruelness took a completely new turn. One night Pippa returned to their dorm room, only to find Hecate crying. Pippa closed the door, dropped her bag on the bed and rushed to hold Hecate. Only that Hecate flinched and dodged her touch.

Confused, Pippa asked:

“Hecate, what's wrong?”

“Ha-have you heard what they're saying?”

“Hiccup... I am being honest to you, I've told you everything there's to tell, don't believe them.”

“One of the girls told me you are only being around me cause you want to...” Hecate swallowed and whispered the last words:

“Have sex with me... You know, cause they think you're a desperate lesbian...” Pippa's eyes widened and she shook her head. This was getting out of hand, the others were clearly messing with Hecate's head. Sure, now they were mocking Pippa as well but she only cared about Hecate's feelings in this. She had expected to get shit when she had decided to be openly lesbian at the beginning of the college, but this left her completely astonished.

“Hiccup... I'd never use you. You are so important to me and I just want to protect you. I'd never have any ill will towards you. Those cruel idiots don't know what they're talking about it and frankly, they should not mess with this since it's none of their business. Tomorrow morning I'm going to put an end to this.”

Hecate looked puzzled, biting her lip as if she wanted to say something. Pippa gestured towards the bed and asked:

“May I?” Hecate nodded, and Pippa sat next to her.

“Hecate dear... You know, I am a lesbian but what they say isn't true.” Something changed in Hecate's eyes and her whole body seemed to collapse. Tears rolled down her cheek as she turned her head away. Pippa wasn't following. First Hecate was upset about the rumours and when Pippa confirmed them not to be true, she was even more upset. She was about to open her mouth to ask about it when it came to her.

“Hiccup... Please look at me.” Hesitantly Hecate looked at Pippa, hurt in her eyes. Pippa took her hand, smiled and said:

“I... think I have it figured out now. I'm not desperate, and I would never want to be with anyone out of pity. I'd be with them because I care about them and would want to protect them... And that's how I feel about you, Hiccup.” Hecate looked like she had been hit with something. She was thinking of Pippa's words so hard, she could hear the gears turning in her head. Finally she breathlessly said:

“I-I have never been in a situation like this, I didn't want to ruin anything. I just... understood how much you mean to me.” Pippa smiled at Hecate and closed the space between them. She put her hands on Hecate's cheeks and asked with a gentle tone:

“May I kiss you?” Nervously Hecate nodded and Pippa pressed her lips against hers. It was a tender and a loving kiss. On the way they gained confidence, pulling each other closer. That night they slept in Hecate's bed, their bodies crammed up but hearts more spacious than ever.

_Baby, I've been feeling a bit on edge_  
_ Lately, I've been careless at making bets_  
_ Living in a world where it's always Monday_  
_ One AM and dark, and it's always pouring_  
_ Where you can feel the weight of a new day rising_  
_ By the neon furies of advertising_  
  
_ But baby, we're not here to stay_  
  
_ So hey, hey, hey, hush, don't be crying now, hear_  
_ Cos any day fortune may wander down, dear_  
_ And we can see a world that is milk and honey_  
_ The tapestry of life as a beautiful journey_  
_ There's always a promise of a silver lining_  
_ There's that elation of perfect timing_  
_ In a perfect world_

Poets of the Fall – In A Perfect World


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whatever happens in the pantry, stays in the pantry. This chapter is full of happiness, soon to be torn in half.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter didn't go as planned, but oh well. Comments and critiques are welcome, hope you'll enjoy! Also my timelines might be a bit confusing at first, but bear with me :'D
> 
> This chapter contains smut.

_2 years earlier_

The paintbrush glided on the canvas in a carefree manner, but the hand holding the brush was determined. Pippa frowned and stopped the motion. She leaned back in her chair to look at the mix of colours that seemed to dance in front of her eyes. It was too chaotic, like a broom hurdle or like an exploded bouquet of enchanted flowers. Then she smiled to herself, cleaned the brush and dipped it into black paint.

\---

_23 years earlier_

“A bit of black is never bad. In fact, it creates boundaries and highlights everything.” Hecate lectured and smiled at Pippa.

“You may be right Hiccup, but you wear nothing but black all the time.” Pippa giggled and poked Hecate teasingly. Hecate blushed, and murmured something inaudibly which made Pippa laugh even more.

“You are adorable.” She said, kissed Hecate's cheek and then continued:

“I'm hungry, would you like to sneak into the kitchen to have a midnight snack?”

“B-but we're not supposed to be outside our dorms at this hour.”

“Please, Hiccup... I'm starving.” Hecate sighed, but then nodded.  
“Alright, but then for Nyx's sake stay quiet.”

When they finally reached the kitchen, they were both out of breath since Pippa had managed to stumble at least three times, causing the deputy being on night duty to try to find the source of the sound. Then from there it had just been as silent as possible running through the long corridors all the way to the basement. Pippa giggled, ran straight to the pantry and crashed on the floor trying to contain herself, followed by clearly shook Hecate. She sat next to Pippa and said:

“You're impossible, Pipsqueak.”

“I'm sorry, I guess I'm a bit clumsier than I thought. At least we had some exciting times!” Hecate shook her head but smiled faintly. Pippa pulled a bag of donuts from one of the shelves, offered one for Hecate and started to munch hers while getting lost in her thoughts. When she had finished, she put her head against Hecate's shoulder.

“Hiccup...”

“Yes?”

“I want you.” She could feel Hecate's body shudder. Pippa lifted her head and saw a bright red Hecate staring at her with a confused face.

“Wh-what... Where did that come from all of a sudden?”

“I guess it's the adrenaline in me, or it's just you. Can I kiss you?”

“O-okay.” Pippa leaned in to kiss her lover, inhaling her scent. She wanted to have Hecate right now, the dampness between her legs was urging her. The kiss deepened, and Pippa couldn't help herself. She moved to kiss Hecate's neck, which caused her to sigh with pleasure. She massaged gently Hecate's breast, making her to tilt her head against the shelf.

“I don't know how you always get me in to these situations, but right now I'm gonna tell you completely against of my wisdom to just take me.”

Pippa didn't need more encouragement. She pulled Hecate's nightgown over her own head, pulling her underwear down next. First she just teased Hecate's clit with her fingers, until she tasted the wetness. She ran her tongue up and down, sucking and finally slipping two fingers in. In a way Pippa enjoyed how Hecate had to suffocate the moans and how she pushed herself against Pippa's mouth. It didn't take long when Hecate came, panting heavily. Few moments later their roles were switched, and Hecate was massaging Pippa's clit. When Pippa came, Hecate had to put her free hand over her mouth so they wouldn't be heard. There they sat, in the dim pantry embracing each other until they got too tired.

After that night in the pantry Pippa felt they were closer than ever with Hecate. She loved her with all her heart and was happy. Hecate seemed more content and confident too, despite the others still picking on Hecate from time to time. Pippa had tried to cut it off, but with no result. At least now she was able to take Hecate's mind away from it. Or so she thought.

Pippa was strolling on a hallway, on her way to have some lunch downstairs and meet Hecate there when she was stopped by few of her classmates laughing and pointing at something outside the window. Pippa glanced outside, and saw Hecate sitting in pouring rain on a bench.

“Look, your girlfriend has gone completely mad, what a loonie!” They laughed but Pippa had had enough. She blasted them with a gust of wind, raising them all the way to the ceiling while they squealed. Pippa didn't care anymore of any kind of consequences. She landed them on an arch and took off, not looking behind. Her legs felt like they couldn't carry her fast enough even though her lungs were burning. Hecate would never do such a thing out of madness, no, there had to be something really wrong and the worry in her chest grew second by second. As she got to the yard, she didn't even remember to cast a spell against the rain, and just sprinted towards now hunched figure on the bench.

“Hiccup! Hiccup darling what's wrong?” She didn't reply, but handed a soaked letter with curly handwriting. Pippa gasped aloud after reading the contents and burst into tears for Hecate. She sat next to her, wrapping her arms around the fragile-looking witch and held her there.

“I'm so sorry, Hecate, I can't imagine...”

“Now that she's dead, there's nothing to stop my father. He'll do anything to regain the control over my life!” Hecate sobbed and whimpered hysterically.

“I'll do anything to protect you! I won't let that happen.” Pippa said, getting no reply. After a moment of silence, she decided to transfer them into their room. Pippa gathered all her strength and focus and transferred them. For the first time in her life she didn't miss and they landed on Hecate's bed. She rose up and fuzzed around trying to find warm clothing for Hecate.

“Pippa...” Hecate called her weakly.

“Mmh?”

“The letter... it has a second page too.” Shakily Hecate pulled another page from her pocket.

“He wants me to transfer to another academy. Mother let me pick this one, but he wants to send me to Scotland, near Edinburgh. It's the one where he studied and he thinks it's the best in the country.”

Pippa stopped when she realised what Hecate was saying.

“You'd be 200 miles away.” Hecate nodded, the tears still rolling on her cheeks.

“And you'd be giving your life in the hands of your father.”

“I- Well technically speaking...”

“Hecate.”

“What?”

“Do you want to go there or stay here? You picked this school, you wanted to come here.”

“I-I do, I like it here but my academic career...”

“Should not be decided for you.” Pippa stated. Hecate sighed, bit her lip and was clearly thinking. Pippa knew she had selfish reasons behind her emotions, but she also didn't want Hecate to slip into the same slide where she had been stuck in because of her parents.

“Maybe... I want to go.” She said silently and continued:

“I never was given a choice in the first place in this damn life, and my time here has been borrowed time anyway. Mother protected me as much as she could but now there's no one to stop my faith being fulfilled. My life has been lived for me and I need to accept it.” Pippa was shocked. At first she couldn't say anything, but then she bursted into tears again.

“So you just want to throw everything away? Huh? Did it cross your mind at all that I've been here for you all the time, helping you through everything? I wanted to see you thriving, living the life you deserve. It's not too late to fight, Hecate.”

“I-I was foolish. To think I could be happy. I need to leave to my father's right now.” Pippa watched her mouth open as still soaked Hecate rose up, packed everything with a snap of her fingers and went to the door. There she casted a drying spell, picked up her broom and left without saying a word.

\--

_2 years earlier_

The painting was finished, left to dry. Pippa was glancing at it every now and then from her armchair, trying to focus on her book. Now that she saw the whole painting from further away as a whole, she shook her head and thought to herself:

“Maybe after all there can be too much black.”

_My home is my skin_  
_And in the world I've within_  
_ All I have is my love for you_  
  
_ If I conceal my fear_  
_ Will I be in the clear_  
_ Or am I giving life to phantom pain_  
  
_ Cos it's playing out_  
_ Every note in the score_  
_ I surrender once more_  
_ But as my tears fall they still_  
  
_ Kiss the feathers of a hummingbird in flight_  
_ Breaking up into a million specks of light_  
_ Take the shape of an angel in the night_  
_ Carry you to peaceful fields_

Poets of the Fall - Angel


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's time for the final chapter. It contains abuse so be prepared. Thank you for all who have been reading this <3

_Two years earlier_

The snow was falling peacefully on Pippa's blonde, curled hair and some of it fell on her bare neck, making her to shiver. She was waiting in line to get in to the annual witchcraft yule ball, being forced to attend because of her position as a headmistress at Pentangle's. She usually liked to mingle with people, but tonight she was feeling rather weary. Maybe it was just a common cold, or stress she had thought, but it felt somehow different. Like her body was trying to warn her. She had no time to go further with her thoughts when the line moved and she was let in.

After leaving her cloak to the cloakroom she entered the ballroom. Seeing how beautifully it had been decorated, she gasped in awe.

“Pretty isn't it? Our decorating committee did an outstanding job this year.” Pippa turned her head and saw Augustus Oak, a member of the committee working for the Great Wizard. She wasn't a fan of Augustus, him being a bit of arrogant and self-absorbed.

“Yes, indeed.” Pippa nodded and smiled politely, trying to look for an excuse to leave, but Augustus continued.

“I'm actually very pleased to catch you here, you see, I was hoping to ask you to dance with me later.” He smiled his very slick smile, waiting for an answer.

“Oh, well, I don't really dance...”  
“Nonsense my dear! I happen to know you were such a great dancer in your college years, and I'm sure you can grant me such a rare pleasure?” Pippa felt really uncomfortable. The last thing she wanted to do was to dance with Augustus, but it seemed she didn't have any other choice.

“Um... alright, but later, I need to get some refreshments!” She flashed a fake smile at him, rushing away.

“Great! I'll find you after Great Wizard's speech!”

“No you won't...” Pippa muttered under her breath and marched to the other end of the ball room, hiding behind a column. There she stood until she spotted Ada standing nearby, rushing to greet her.

“Well met, Miss Cackle!”

“Oh well met, Miss Pentangle, good to see you here. How has it been at Pentangle's?” She smiled her motherly sweet smile at Pippa, and she was tempted to tell everything about her stress, but went with:

“We're doing fine, the modern chanting has been a success amongst the students!”

“Glad to hear that. See, I've been having hard time to try some new things, mostly because Hecate has been quite hesitant...” Pippa froze. She had no idea what Ada was saying next, she didn't even realise the Great Wizard had started his speech when she finally whispered:

“Hecate... Is working at Cackle's?”

“Yes, dear, she is. Actually, she came here with me. Of course I had to drag her but she had missed so many years I told her it was her duty to make an appearance at least.” Pippa didn't have any words. In a panic she started walking towards the exit, wanting to go home as soon as possible. The pain from the past felt heavy on her shoulders, and she didn't want to face Hecate and pretend everything was fine. Granted, some could have said she was being unprofessional and childish, but tonight wasn't the night she was going to face it all, unprepared.

After getting her cloak, she went outside and took a deep breath. She knew she wasn't being her usual self, but even after all these years Hecate had had a big impact on her. So many times she had told herself it didn't matter, she was strong and capable of forgetting the whole person but she couldn't. Tears crawled in to the corners of her eyes, and as she was about to depart, someone grabbed her arm.

“Hey, you aren't going yet, are you, love? I think you promised a dance for me.” And there he was again, at the worst moment possible. Augustus smiled widely, but didn't let go of Pippa.

“I-I'm afraid I don't feel very well so I need to go.”

“Don't be absurd! You just arrived, let's go.” He started to drag Pippa with him, but she resisted and tried to reason with him, using her last strength.

“Look, I really must go, I promise to dance with you next time.” He stopped and turned to face Pippa again, but this time his smile was gone, replaced by anger.

“You're not going anywhere. I'm sick and tired of women like you disregarding me! Especially you, miss Perfect! I've been asking for you to dance with me nicely, many times but what do I get? A cold shoulder!” He was starting to squeeze Pippa's arm so tight it hurt.

“Stop! You're hurting me! Let go!” Instead of that Augustus grabbed Pippa by her shoulders, trying to kiss her. She was yelling and crying, being so afraid she thought she was going to die. Then suddenly, Augustus let her go and she fell to the snow on her knees. Through her tears she saw a dark, tall woman gripping Augustus into a magical sphere, holding him.

“Mr. Oak, I think your business here is done. If you ever dare to lay your hands on Miss Pentangle again, I won't be so gentle anymore. You can also be assured that the Great Wizard will receive my note about the matter.” The dark figure then let Augustus go, who vanished immediately. Pippa was in a shock, shivering and sobbing.

“H-Hecate?” She managed to whisper.

“I'll transfer us to my quarters, with your permission. We're not far from Cackle's.” Pippa nodded, and felt Hecate's comforting magic around her. Then they were at Cackle's and Hecate helped Pippa to sit down. She wrapped a blanket around her and summoned a cup of tea. Then the silence fell which was only broken by Pippa's sniffles. After she finally was able to breathe, she started:

“H-how...?”

“I... was observing you from afar. I knew mr. Oak was up to some foul play, so I followed you two.” Instead of thanking Hecate, all the anger from the previous years seemed to finally surface because of the fright she had had.

“A bit strange of you since it hasn't been a problem to leave me on my own before.” Hecate's face changed from emotionless to full of sadness in seconds. She inhaled sharply, kneeled in front of Pippa and said something she thought she was never gonna hear.

“I am so sorry... Pipsqueak. I have regretted leaving you ever since I closed our dorm room. I could tell you how shocked and broken I was by my mother's death, or how my father kept me under his will for years... But none of it justifies the pain I caused you. I was afraid, Pippa. Afraid that I didn't deserve you and that you were better off without me.” Hecate broke into tears, clearly trying to push them away, but failing.

“I just... lived... no, I existed for so long in uncertainty, thinking you never loved me in the first place. I missed you, Hiccup, so much.” Pippa said, starting to sob again. Hecate didn't say anything, but pulled a pink, a bit shabby handkerchief out of the pocket of her dress.

“I-Is that...?” Pippa stammered with her eyes wide. Hecate nodded, smiling faintly and said:

“This indeed is the handkerchief you gave me when you comforted me for the very first time. I usually hate to admit any sentimentality, but I kept it because the memory of that moment was so important to me. You were... the only person to see me and accept me with my faults and all. I missed you too, Pipsqueak.”

Pippa couldn't but hug Hecate. She let herself to fall from the chair and cry all the agony out of her chest. In fact, they both cried, hugged and eventually kissed for all the years that had passed by. After all the agonising times, after the twists of fate, the two hearts were there, to never be separated again.

_Present day_

Pippa smiled at the sleeping Hecate on her lap. Gently she magicked her under the covers, sitting next to her. She was going to clean up her quarters and be there for her when she'd wake up. Carefully she kissed Hecate's cheek, left to the door and whispered:

“Sleep well my love.”

_Like a comet pulled from orbit_   
_ As it passes a sun_   
_ Like a stream that meets a boulder_   
_ Halfway through the wood_   
_ Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_   
_ But because I knew you_   
_ I have been changed for good_

Wicked – For Good


End file.
